


Kaito Kuroba, Shinichi Kudou's lucky boyfriend

by lisanna44



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, First Division, Fluffyfest, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Lucky Kaito, M/M, Murder Magnet Shinichi, Sickfic, loving boyfriend, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisanna44/pseuds/lisanna44
Summary: Ever since they met Kudou Shinichi's boyfriend, a Kuroba Kaito, they decided that he was lady luck's favourite human, or maybe as lucky as Kid, at least luckier than Shinichi.or a short drabble about Kaito taking care of a tired Shinichi
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 282





	Kaito Kuroba, Shinichi Kudou's lucky boyfriend

Ever since they met Kudou Shinichi's boyfriend, a Kuroba Kaito, they decided that he was lady luck's favourite human, or maybe as lucky as Kid, at least luckier than Shinichi. They have never gotten a report from Shinichi about a murder in the middle of their dating, which spoke a lot from the murder magnet Shinichi.

So when the police first division found the detective with black bag eyes, red scleras, and pale skin they decided to call him.

The magician came running into their office in just 5 minutes after calling (How did he do that!? He live in Ekoda!!!).

Since everyone on the force knew him, they only led him to his poor overworked Shinichi. Upon seeing him almost slumping, Kaito held his upper body to lean against him and collected everything his boyfriend needed later on. Takagi and Miwako had gotten several cold cases too so Shinichi wouldn't be bored out of his mind when being house rest. All the while, Shinichi's mumbled mind registered his boyfriend's warmth and snuggled closer to him mumbling about how tired he was but there were still cases out there waiting for him and if he rested even just a while he knew that something bad would happen.

Kaito huffed a bit at his Shinichi's thoughtfulness but lean down to kiss the top of his hair saying "Shinichi, you are not in this alone. You have so many friends here who are capable of handling them for a while, or do you not believe them?" Kaito could feel Shinichi's nod to his left side. "Also, you can't catch the bad guys if you don't have enough rest" he added, the last thing he needed has been packed. Shinichi didn't say anything until some seconds later murmuring his agreement with the magician. Kaito just knew that his boyfriend really needed to sleep.

Then, after thanking his partner's friends, he carried Shinichi piggy back ride with both his hands securing the detective's position on his back while he magically poofed Shinichi's bag home. As he stepped into the outside, Kaito felt the deep rumbling of Shinichi's body succumbed to sleep and smiled. Really, his boyfriend couldn't take care of himself.

What would he do if Kaito wasn't there?

A week later, a fresh looking Shinichi was back in service

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been sitting for a long while in my notes and finally got the chance to be free. I hope you enjoy it, thanks for reading, and may Kaito's luck be with you.


End file.
